


Hufflepuff fluff

by Cremulated_Ramparts



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff / memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cremulated_Ramparts/pseuds/Cremulated_Ramparts
Summary: Just some hufflepuff one shots! (*´꒳`*)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

At the hufflepuff/Gryffindor quidditch mach in 3rd year:

Hufflepuff1: Do you think its safe to be flying i mean its like pouring 

Hufflepuff2: i know but they look ok

Hufflepuff3: uhh guys...

Hufflepuff1/2: what?

Hufflepuff3: theres some dementors coming....

hufflepuff 1/2/3: OH GAWD FLY AWAY CEDRIC!!!!!

Hufflepuff4: HARRY PASSED OUT HES FALLING!!

Hufflepuff5: LOOK CEDRIC CAUGHT THE SNICH

all hufflepuffs: this dosent seem very fair/ we should have a remach/ arent there rules against this/ is harry ok?

Hufflepuff5: LOOK CEDRICS ASKING FOR A REMACH

all hufflepuffs: YASS CEDRIC YAAAASSS

hufflepuff6: Madam hooch says we one far and square 

hufflepuff7: wait we one?

hufflepuff 8: OMG GUYS WE DID IT

hufflepuff 9: ok you three go hand out chocolate and you 3 go hug the grfindoors and ask if they want some food the rest of you go congratulate are team

Hufflepuffs: on it!

Later in the great hall:

Grifandoor: ugh hufflepuffs suck they definitely cheated

Hufflepuffs: (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`) .°(ಗдಗ。)°. 

AN: Hope yall like this


	2. Another meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hufflepuff oneshot

In the hufflepuff commen room:

*hufflepuff1 is crying on the couch*

Hufflepuff2: whats wrong?

hufflepuff1: they called me a-a spare like cedric *cries*

hufflepuff2: *takes out a megaphone* WE GOT A CODE PURPLE HERE TEAMS GO!!

* hufflepuffs rush to the kichins to get chocolate cookies tea and soup, others bring thier pet cats down and some get blankets and the rest hug and comfert hufflepuff1*

*hufflepuff 2* who instulted you?

hufflepuff1* harry potter 

*hufflepuff2* HES ABOUT TO BECOME THE BOY WHO DIED

AN: comment what u want to see!!  
Love alwase   
Cremulated Ramparts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know harry wouldnt say that but i really wanted to out that meme in


	3. #modern hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hufflepuffs have a group chat. what could go wrong?

The hufflepuff groupchat:

Hufflepuffpass: im sad

Puffthemagicdragon: do u want some chocolate

Hufflepuffpass: yes

Puffthemagicdragon: oh no

Huffandpuff: what?

Puffthemagicdragon: the chocolates gone!!!!!!

Hufflepuffpass: WHA NO OH NO

Huffandpuff: ACVFGHVDFHBVFGBVFFGHVFGJHGG

Hufflepuffpass: YOU KILLED SUSAN

Badgerboyy: GUYS LIL CEDRICS GONE

Puffthemagicdragon: WEVE BEEN ROBBED 

*Huffandpuff added dobbythesassysock to the conversation*

Huffandpuff: DOBBY WEVE BEEN ROBED

Badgerboyy: LIL CEDRIC WHERE ARE U

dobbythesassysock: Dont worry friends dobby will find the thief 

Proffeserplants: WAIT LIL CEDRICKS GONE!!

Badgerboyy: HES GONE

Puffthemagicdragon: SOMEWONE STOLLE THE SECRET CHOCOLATE STASH!!!

Huffandpuff: ADDXVGXFBVGBVGBBVGHVG

Proffserplants: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dobbythesassysock: Dobby has found the thief

Badgerboyy: IS LIL CEDRIC OK!!!!

Dobbythesassysock: yes

Badgerboyy: phew

Dobbythesassysock: IT WASSSSS

Dobbythesassysock: IT WASSSSS

Huffandpuff: GET ON WITH IT!!

Dobbythesassysock: profferser snape

proffeserplants: HE SHALL PAY

*proffeserplants addid dumbledam to the conversation*

proffeserplants: SNAPE STOLL LIL CEDRIC AND ALL ARE CHOCOLATE!!!!

Hufflepuffpass: KILLL HIMMM

Dumbledam: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

*Dumbledamm left the conversation*

Proffeserplants* TO THE DUNGEONS PUFFS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil cedric is a plant.  
> Proffeserplants is proffeser sprout  
> Dumbledam is dumbledore   
> dobbythesassysock is dobby  
> Hufflepuffpass is Hannah abbott   
> puffthemagicdragon is justin finch flechly  
> Huffandpuff is susan bones  
> Badgerboyy is Eenie Macmillan   
> Cedric is dead in this


	4. I mean this is canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When harry burst through the tapistry in 6th year

Susan: Ill trade my Littin for your rockruff

Hanna: Great!

Ernie: ugb mt tamigochi pooped so much in snaps potions class

Hanna: mine too but it was funny when....

*harry burst theough the tapistry*

susan: HOLY S****

Hanna: OK GUYS THIS IS NOT A DRILL THERE COMING FOR US!!!!

Justin: GET THE CHOCOLATE 

susan: GET LIL CEDRIC 

*Hanna calls dobby* 

Hanna: DOBBY WERE UNDER ATTACK

*randome hufflepuff* WERE ALL GUNNA DIE

*bacground screaming*

*harry exits slowly*

AN: lil cedric is a plant,  
IM USING ACTUAL NAMES NOW GUYS!!!

Love alwase,  
Cremulated Ramparts


	5. Newts here yall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg this is sooo much fun

Dumbledore: Newt so i need you to like save the world again and its gunna be like super hard 

Newt: Cool bro

*5 minutes later*

Newt: so my niffler got this blood oth vial thing can i go now i saw a dragon and i want to give it a hug

//////////////////////////////////

Dumbledore: so harry i need you to go get some soul trinkets 

Harry: OMG MY LIFE SUCKS I BET KNOWONE ELSE HAD TO DO THIS ESPECIALLY NOT HUFFLEPUFF

*newt apearsr riding on a huge dragon*  
Newt: Yo


	6. this is canon bruhs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hufflepuffs need purmitiom to jeep up ther clubs kets see how umbridge reacts to this....

Umbridge: Next!

Susan: Hello us hufflepuffs have a few clubs we need to get purmition for  
Umbridge: so you only alow hufflepuffs in your clubs

Susan: no, hufflepuff are just the only ones who want to join them

Umbridge: fine

*hanna enters holding a huge stack of papers*

Hanna: ok so on mondays we have: sad about cedric plants anonymous chocolateers-

*5 hours later*

Hanna: Dobby is cool, support for lil cedric, give slytherins a hug...

umbridge: OH GAWD MAKE IT STOP!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading 
> 
> ill update this whenever i get ideas
> 
> comment what u want to read as well
> 
> Love alwase  
> Cremulated Ramparts


End file.
